Two Jokers in a deck
by pikminbiomaster
Summary: A batman and league of legends crossover in which Shaco and his wife Jinx meet Joker and his wife Harley.


Hello everyone, and welcome to my joker+ harley and shaco+ jinx crossover story. The 2 are often compared together and I myself desided to go watch some of the older TV clips of batman to see the Joker and Harley to satisfy my want for Jinx x Shaco stuff. But after watching a couple of clips I realized they are actually pretty different. Thus this crossover was born. I hope you enjoy it.

Our story begins in Runeterra after Shaco and Jinx got married and are now going from one adventure to the next.

Shaco was walking the markets of Piltover. He swiped some bread from a baker's basket while his head was turned. He then set down a jack in the box and waited. It soon went off and for a moment the local bystanders were frozen in fear, then running in hysteria. In between Shaco's laughter he made his way over to the farmers stand and grabbed a stick of butter and jam. "Groceries are done." He chuckled. He started making his way home when he caught sight of a now empty newspaper stand. "Might as well see the news." Shaco figured and walked up to the stand and grabbed a copy. He skimmed over the front page article and wasn't disappointed. "Looks like I know what we're going to do next." With nothing left to do he tucked the paper between his arm and walked off with the food.

Once the jester entered their current hideout he called out. "Jinxy I'm home!" A rather drowzy Jinx stepped out of their bedroom rubbing her eyes. She stifled a yawn as she mumbled a good morning. "Still sleeping in eh?" Shaco shook his head. "Come on, I brought breakfast." Jinx was beginning to fully awaken now. "What is it.?" She asked. "Nothing fancy, just some bread." Shaco responded with his back turned to her as he began setting down the food he had collected. "You want jam or butter?" He asked her. Jinx thought for a moment then decided. "Jam please." He set the jam and bread in front of her and grabbed the butter for himself and started spreading it.

While the 2 ate together they began to converse. "When did you get up?" She would always ask him. "Just a little while ago." he said with the usual response. "This jam's pretty good, what's in it?" Shaco grabbed the jar and read the ingredients. "Apparently there's apricot in there." Jinx stared at the jam on her bread. "Apricot eh? Never heard of it before." She thought out loud. "Maybe I'll try and grab some for you next time." Shaco offered. At this point Shaco had finished the meal and took out the paper. "Hey Jinx, you got anything you want to do today?" he asked her. She thought for a moment as she finished her own bread then spoke. "Nothing, why?" Shaco laid out the paper in front of her and pointed at the headline it read "Heimerdinger to release new teleportation device". "Because I do." Shaco grinned

Jinx grabbed the paper and seemed confused. "What? So some think tank just came up with a new invention, this is Piltover, this happens almost every week." she said uninterested. Shaco shook his head. "Exactly, but they published this one so it must be interesting, besides remember the last time we messed around with one of his toys?" Jinx thought back with a smile. "Yeah we did get fat hands pretty worked up." She seemed up for it now. "When do we go?" Shaco shrugged. "Honestly we could go now, hear some sort of accident happened at the market so the police security should be light at the museum." Jinx nodded. "Fine let's go, I'm interested in it now." and Shaco opened the door for Jinx, letting her go first, then following behind her towards their destination.

At the museum it was just as Shaco had guessed there was only one security guard at the desk, he was currently engaged in some TV drama on the security screen. Shaco gestured for Jinx to be quiet and snuck his way around the guard. He then motioned for Jinx to do the same. Jinx simply rolled her eyes and took out her zapper. She took aim and shot the guard in the back. There was a jolt then the guard slumped over the TV. "Honestly, sometimes you over think this things Shaco." Shaco frowned. "I like to call it finesse." he said defensively

The couple found the machine they we're looking for and stopped before it. "Now what?" Jinx asked. Shaco turned to her. "You even have to ask?" He jumped inside it and motioned her to join him. "We use it of course." Jinx smiled "Let's go already then." Shaco looked at the dials and levers and scratched his head. "Let's try this button." and with a poke the 2 were transported across universes. Finally the machine came to a halt and out tumbled the pair of adventurers. "Should've told me there would be that much turbulence." Jinx muttered rubbing her backside. Shaco stood up on shaky feet and groaned at his newly acquired headache. "Turbulence is putting it lightly." He then shook his head to rid it of the pain and helped Jinx up. "Now what say you and I do some exploring now eh?" Jinx grinned. "Wonder where we are?"

The 2 were in a room not too unlike the museum they had been in. There were displays and cases holding artifacts. Only while the latter room had inventions this one had jewels. "Well, can't say much changed." Shaco sighed rather disappointed with the anti-climatic event. "Meh" Jinx said indifferently. "Might as well grab the jewels and head back." Shaco nodded and was about to grab a necklace near him when they heard the sound of a window breaking. "Come on Harley, we don't have much time until that flying rodent manages to find out about this." They heard a voice speak. "On it Mistah J" A girl answered back. "We grab as much as we can then run off with it." The Joker laughed as he always did committing a crime. "Shaco joined in the laughter for some reason he couldn't explain. Joker and Harley tensed up when they heard the laugh. Harley pulled out her hammer and started looking around. "How did he find us Mistah J?" Joker frowned. "He always finds us Harl's, he always does." Then Joker focused on the laugh. "Hang on a minute, anyone that laughs like that with out my gas can't possibly be as big a pain as the bat. Who's there anyways?" He said stepping into the center, forgetting his fear.

Shaco and Jinx stepped out from behind a pillar they had hidden behind waved at the the newcomers. "The names Shaco." He said with a bow. "I'm Jinx." The blue haired girl added as she moved her hair out of her eyes. The Joker smiled. "Well this is my partner Harley and I'm the Joker." "Hey you knock offs, this is our gig!" Harley yelled as she noticed the 2 had some of the loot in their hand. Shaco and Jinx stared at each other then shrugged their shoulders. "Go ahead take it, we aren't particularly interested anyways." They said as they handed it over to the 2 criminals. Joker eyed the 2 a bit. "Say, is that a mask you're wearing?" He asked Shaco. Shaco chuckled a little. "I guess you could call it that, yes." The Joker smiled and put his arm around Shaco. "I always liked masks myself, you give it to people and they stop caring about society and their mundane rules and laws, they let loose and actually have fun." He explained. "Shaco laughed some more. "Sounds chaotic."

While the 2 began trading jokes Harley had walked up to Jinx who was leaning against the pillar watching them talk. "Nice to meet ya, Jinx was it?" Jinx smiled at her. "Yeah and you're Harley like harlequin right?" Harley nodded. "Yep and what does Jinx stand for?" Jinx blinked a moment. "Jinx? Stands for Jinx, duh." Harley laughed. "So what's the deal with you 2 anyways, you don't seem like some petty thieves." Harley's smile lessened. "Yeah me and puddin have had funner times but the bat has been cracking down pretty hard on us, hardly managed to escape from the last gig." Jinx shook her head. "That bat sounds like a stick in the mud." Harley scoffed. "More like a pain in the rear." The 2 giggled.

Joker and Shaco wiped tears from there eyes as they continued their laughter. As the 2 began to calm down the Joker dusted his suit and looked at Shaco with warm eyes. "Say, you seem to be the sort that can take a joke, guys like us need to stick together, what say we work together eh? You can have a cut." Shaco extended his hand. "That's fine we don't need the cash, but I'm always glad to meet someone that can start something fun." The Joker smiled and shook his hand. "And I'm sure my wife would love to have someone she could share fashion tips with." The green haired man joked.

The moment was broken by the sound of someone stepping in. "Freeze Joker!" The caped crusader demanded. "He a friend of yours?" Jinx asked. "Not so much a friends as an eternal rival, but I suppose you could call him that." Joker replied as he started backing away. "You're not escaping!" Batman yelled as he started running at them. Batman grabbed a batarang and tossed it at the Joker but it was intercepted by a thrown knife from Shaco. "And what's your name?" The jester asked interested. Batman stared at Shaco then spoke. "That's what I should be asking you." He then tried to hit Shaco but he jumped up and landed on Batman's shoulders. "Right how rude of me, my name's Shaco, now what's yours?" Harley called out from the exit. "He's the batman now get away from him!" Shaco, distracted by Harley, was grabbed by Batman and tossed into a glass case. "Well nice meeting you too." Shaco said sarcastically. He then turned to his wife. "Jinx how about we go with our new friends now?" Jinx nodded and the 2 ran after Harley who had run out by now. Batman made to follow them but was stopped as Jinx threw her flame chompers.

Once out side they saw Joker starting up a car. "Get in!" He cried as he stepped on it. Jinx and Harley jumped in while Shaco stopped to place a box at the doorway. He then hopped into the back besides Jinx as the car mad it's way onto the streets. "Well that guy sure is a rain on our parade." Joker grimaced. "You're telling me." Shaco looked behind then tapped on Joker's shoulder. "What is it?" Joker asked. "It looks like that rain turned into a storm and it's approaching fast." He said as he pointed out the batmobile in hot pursuit. Joker cursed. "Harley take the wheel and step on it." as he passed over the wheel he took out a small pistol inside his jacket. Jinx laughed. "What you think that's gonna stop him?" Joker frowned. "You have anything better?" Jinx smiled as she stood up in the roofless car and brought out her weapons. "Say hello to my little friends!" She cried as she began to fire at the batmobile which began to take evasive maneuvers."

While Jinx was shooting like a madman Harley looked in the rear view mirror and yelped. "Puddin' we got trouble" Joker and Shaco looked up and they saw 2 figures running on the rooftops. "Oh great. Just what we needed." Joker grumbled as he put his palm to his face. "Who are those guys?" Joker took out a knife this time while he answered Shaco's question. "Batman's lackeys, unfortunately they same his sense of humour too. Mind giving a fellow clown a hand?" Shaco stood up himself. "Not at all."

Just as the jester had gotten up Bat girl and Robin hopped up from the buildings onto the car. Robin tried to bring his staff down onto Joker's forehead but Shaco grabbed it with both hands and yanked him to the side. Meanwhile the Joker was attempting to slash at Bat girl but she was dodging the attempts. "Hey Joker what do people say when drunk people play darts?" Joker thought while still slashing. "Gee I don't know." Shaco smiled and threw Robin as he cried out "Duck!" Joker did manage to duck in time and the boy wonder struck bat girl and they bot hit a dumpster." Joker laughed. "Good joke."Shaco smiled. "Good response time."

The two were interrupted by the irritated grunts of Jinx, who was still trying to shoot Batman's car. "Stand still, I'm trying to shoot you!" She cried in frustration. Instead the Batmobile shot out a bola from the front. It went and wrapped itself around Jinx legs. Now unable to keep her balance on the moving vehicle she began falling over to meet the pavement. "Jinx!" Shaco cried as he desperately grabbed at her twin tails. He actually managed to grab them. "Owowowowowow!" Jinx whined as her hair was yanked. She was however grateful that she wasn't currently being grated by the road. "Phew." Shaco sighed in relief. "Here hold her, he made this personal." Shaco said as he gave Jinx's hair over to Joker.

The jester then turned his attention to the now approaching vehicle. "Just a little bit closer." he muttered as the batmobile continued to close the gap. Suddenly Shaco vanished and landed on top of Batman's windshield. "Hey buddy, you got something on your window, here let me get that." He said as he stabbed both of his shivs into the glass. Surprisingly the glass gave way to the blades and shattered glass flew into Batman's face. Fortunately for the hero he closed his eyes in time. Shaco smiled at successfully puncturing the vehicle, but it turned into a frown as he was struck with a black gloved fist. Shaco stumbled backwards then shook his head and rubbed is sore chin. "Okay I understand, I'll go but I left you a present, don't open it till you get home." With that said Shaco jumped off of the batmobile and teleported with a puff of smoke onto the Joker's car. Batman had every intention to continue chasing the group until Shaco's present activated. The jack in the box sprang to life and started shooting lasers all over the cockpit. It eventually hit something vital and Batman began to swerve uncontrollably forcing him to hit the brakes.

Shaco laughed from the back seat as he saw Batman halt the pursuit. "Told him not to open it now." He chuckled. Joker snickered. "Well done chum." Shaco turned his attention to Jinx who had been pulled up by now. "You alright Jinx?" Jinx was rubbing her head which was still in pain no doubt. "Well I'm alive and not bald so okay I guess." Suddenly the car began to sputter out. "What?!" The Joker exclaimed. "Harley I though I told you to fill the tank before the job!" He shouted as he hit her. "Hey!" Jinx shouted from the backseat but Shaco put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's not get into a fight with our new friends." He then turned to Joker. "Can we walk from here?" "I suppose we'll have to." Joker muttered as he glared at Harley.

The group got out from the car and began walking. Joker led while while Jinx and Shaco followed, Harley nervously taking the back clearly afraid of her husband's current mood. "Does he always do that?" Jinx whispered to her. Harley nodded sadly. "Whenever he's in a bad mood." Shaco frowned. "Honestly if he does that to you on a constant basis then maybe you should leave him." Harley suddenly became defensive. "But this wasn't even much, he once pushed me off a building." Shaco and Jinx paused and looked at each other for a moment. "For real?" Jinx asked. Harley nodded. "And you forgave him?" Shaco asked. "He sent me a get well soon card." She said as if that was all the explanation needed. Shaco shook his head and hugged Harley. "You deserve better Harley." Harley blushed and stuttered "I-I do?" "Of course!" Jinx cried. "If Shaco ever tried to beat me I would shoot him then and there." She added. Shaco smiled as he let go of Harley. "Trust me she isn't lying." Suddenly they heard the Joker call them over. "Hey if you'r done gabbing we're here!"

He heaved a grunt as he threw a garage door up and ushered the group in. "This is where all the maniacal magic happens." He said as he held his arm out to show the group the warehouse of gadgets and doo-dads. "Some pretty interesting stuff here, doesn't seem like anything magical based though?" Shaco said. "You believe in magic?" Joker questioned. "What? Of course not!" He said out loud. "Guess it doesn't exist here." Is what he thought to himself. "So now what?" Jinx asked. "Well now we prepare for the next plan, you guys can go take a room on the upper level." Joker answered as he pointed them towards a set of stairs that let upwards. The couple did as instructed and picked one of the rooms at random. Apparently it was an abandoned office given the still present filing cabinet. Wasn't the coziest room ever but Shaco and Jinx had slept in worse places.

"I'm going to head out and do some sightseeing." Jinx said after the 2 were finishing moving stuff out of the way so they could lie down later. Shaco nodded at his wife's usual adventurism. "Sure thing but keep an eye open for that freak with the cape, I don't know what's up with him but he doesn't seem to be the sort that would be happy with our appearance." Shaco warned. Jinx simply rolled her eyes. "Sure thing I'll be right back." She said on her way out.

Meanwhile Joker was already finished contacting his fencer. "Harley get over here!" He yelled. Harley came stumbling in her rush. "Yes pudding?" She asked. "Go take these jewels to the alley on 3rd street and hand them to the usual guy, and don't screw it up this time." He said coldly as he handed her a bag full of trinkets. Harley looked at the bag in her hands then at the unloving face of her husband. She thought about what Shaco had said and worked up some courage. "No." she murmured. Joker turned from the table where he had begun making new plans and looked at her. "What was that? "He asked her. "I said no, I'm not doing it. Do it yourself you lazy green haired jerk!" She shouted as she shoved the bag back towards the joker. "Harley what on earth as gotten into you?" The joker demanded. "I'll tell you what has, your abuse. Shaco says I deserve better than you!" Joker was taken aback. "Oh yeah, if that's the case go ahead and run to your precious little Shaco." He dared. "Hmph, I will." She said as she walked away. Joker ground his teeth and with his free hand brought a fist down on the table breaking it in two.

A little later Jinx wandered the streets of Gotham. She received some curious glances from the citizen given her brightly coloured hair and her unusual appearance but she had the common sense not to bring her weapons with. They were back at the hideout. Well except for zap. She wasn't about to walk around unarmed. Regardless she had become tired of the city streets. Everything was so plain and dull. Least back on Runeterra there were yordles and magic. What did this place have? As far as she saw the most interesting here was that caped dude and the joker, and even then nothing that could match fathands or Shaco. Just as she was beginning to think of going back she ran into Joker. He wore a trench coat and a large rimmed hat in order to conceal his appearance but his was one of the few faces she knew here. "Yo!" She shouted as she ran over waving at him.

Joker of course was freaking out and quickly pulled her into a nearby alley and put a hand over her mouth. "Are you _trying_ to get me arrested?" He asked in a high pitch. Jinx tore his hand off of her face. "What, afraid of those cold-blooded citizens?" Jinx teased the joker as he paranoidly looked around. "It's not them you half wit! You never know when the bat is watching." He ominously warned. Jinx once again rolled her eyes, and people thought she was crazy. "Yeah, sure. Anyways what are you doing here, thought you were thinking up some sort of plan." Joker frowned. "Well instead I had to deliver the jewels we stole because of my no good cheating wife." He muttered. Jinx frowned as well. "She's cheating on you?" Joker threw up his hands in exasperation. "That's what I just said! Apparently she thinks she deserves better." he grumbled. "Well you do beat her." Jinx retorted. "Oh good I'm glad your supporting her plans to marry _your_ husband." The Joker responded sarcastically.

Jinx froze. "What?" She asked baffled. Joker looked up confused for a second then a smile grew on his face as he realized she didn't know. He began laughing hysterically. "Whats so funny?" Jinx asked irritably. "You don't know!" Was all Joker said between laughs. Jinx had had it with the criminal and grabbed zap and pressed it against his chest. "I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure at close range this'll probably kill you." She threatened. This forced the Joker to sober up. "Well toots your loving hubby has sweet talked my Harley into his embrace, wouldn't surprise me if they were already planning their damned honey moon." He said with a hateful grin. Jinx shook her head. "You're wrong!" She yelled and with that same anger she pulled the trigger on her taser. Joker crumpled to the floor. He laid there for awhile muttering occasionally. "Huh guess it isn't lethal at close range." she shrugged as she walked away.

Meanwhile back at the hideout Shaco was also becoming rather bored. Nothing to do here was what he thought as he looked trough the window at the drab scenery. He then heard the door behind him open. "Hey Jinx, think it's time we went back to the machine and got out of this place." The voice that answered wasn't Jinx's. "Leaving so soon pudding?" Shaco spun around. "Harley? Do you need me?" Harley slowly walked to him. "Yes I do, I left Mr.J." She said softly. "Joker? Well, uh, good for you I guess but what do you need me for?" Shaco thought she was getting uncomfortably close now. "You said I deserved better right?" She questioned. Shaco nodded slowly. "Yeah I did." Harley put her hands around Shaco, which started making him freak out internally. "And you're better then Mr.J right?" Shaco backed his head away from Harley's." Well I wouldn't say that, I've only met him today. Say what did you need me for again?" Shaco stammered trying to change subjects. "I need you to kiss me!" She squealed as she shoved her tongue into Shaco's mouth.

Shaco immediately pried her off of him and shoved her into a wall. "The hell Harley!" He shouted at her. "You know I'm married! If Jinx saw that she would shoot us both!" Harley grinned. "Oh I don't think we have to worry about that sugar." She said pointed behind him. He whirled around to see Jinx standing in the doorway, eyes wide. "Jinx this isn't what it looks like, well it is, but I'm not a participant I swear this all her." Jinx just reached for her taser and Shaco flinched. Instead of the expected jolt what he received instead was a opened his eyes to see the taser clatter to the floor as Jinx ran out. "Jinx!" He cried out and tried to chase after her but Harley grabbed his arm. "You don't need her, you have me!"

Shaco once again shoved her to the ground. "But I don't love you!" he screamed. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to try and repair the damage you've caused then me and my wife are out of this blasted world." With his message made clear he left Harley and began his search for Jinx, making sure to pick up her weapons on the way out. Harley just lay there frozen, not bothering to get up. After awhile she began to cry. Eventually she heard a knock at the door. "Harl, you in there?" Joker asked from behind the closed door. "Mister J?" Harley sobbed. Joker took that as his invitation and stepped inside. He took in the sight of his wife curled up in a ball crying and sighed. He casually walked over to her with his hands in his pockets. "Turned you down eh?" He asked as he sat beside her. Harley only nodded then said "Even though he said I deserved better." Joker reached out with his hand and lifted Harley's chin. "Cheer up hon, I may not be the husband you deserve but I am the one you need." He told here reassuringly. "Harley wiped away her tears and threw her arms around him. "Oh Mister J!" Joker smiled a little although he felt rather awkward with all of the affection. "Er, good. What say we start planning our next heist." He offered as he patted her back. Harley lifted her head off his shoulder and nodded enthusiastically. "You got it Mister J, we'll show 'em!" Joker smiled as he helped her up off the ground. "That's the spirit kiddo!" and the two went off to begin their planning.

Out on the streets Shaco was desperately trying to catch sight of Jinx's tell tale blue hair. He found no sign of her so he began to think of where on earth she would go. Then it dawned on him, the machine, she was going to try and leave him behind. Running as fast as he could he quickly found the museum and warped trough the wall so that he was in the main room. In the center was the machine just as they had left it. He could hear rustling inside. "How do I work this stupid thing?" He heard Jinx mutter as he opened the door. Jinx quickly turned around and grabbed for her guns that weren't there. There were tears in her eyes. "Looking for these?" He asked as he placed the assorted fire arms at her feet. She quickly grabbed them and started putting them around her shoulder. "Thanks now go away." She sniffed. Shaco wasn't sure what to say. "That's my ride too you know." was what he decided to say. Jinx didn't even acknowledge the complaint. Shaco sighed. "I wasn't cheating on you I swear, yes she kissed me but believe me I made it very clear I was not interested and I want to get away from here as much as you do. Jinx murmured something Shaco couldn't make out. "What?" Jinx turned around, she had stopped crying but there was still tears on her face. "I said I know."

Shaco felt a world or relief at the statement, but if she knew then why was she crying? "What's wrong then?" He asked concerned. Jinx rubbed her forehead, she was thinking with seemingly great effort. "How do people do this?" She groaned like she always did when see had to concentrate for more then 10 seconds on a thought. Finally she let out a sigh, she had decided to just say what was on her mind and let it go from there. "It's just, I don't know, I've never been interested in something or someone for this long, and well you seem to not have much experience with other people either. I just feel like what if this isn't what I think it is. What if we're just gonna go our separate way in a month or 2 and we'll be doing our own things again." She explained as best she could her thoughts. Shaco thought for a moment before finally speaking. "Then let's lock in." Jinx raised her head which she had let sank after speaking. "What?" Shaco grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Then let's lock in, do something that makes sure it isn't over in a month or 2, let's do something most husband and wives do." Jinx wasn't sure she believed what she was hearing. "Jinx, let's start a family." The jester said with a serious tone that was rare with him. At first Jinx shook her head, wanting to protest she would be a horrible mother and that it could never happen with their criminal records. But just as she was about to say these thoughts she looked into Shaco's pleading eyes and felt that still strange emotion well up in her chest and she grabbed him into a hug. Shaco put his hand behind her head and held her there.

Eventually the moment passed and Shaco awkwardly scratched his head. "Huh I suppose we should get back to our world first." He said, his uncertainty showing. Jinx shrugged her shoulders. "Just take a guess it worked the first time." Shaco did just that and pushed buttons and pulled levers at random. "Eventually the machine spoke in a robotic voice. "Error! Error! Too many invalid commands activating return protocol!" The machine shook violently once more and the 2 were once again shook out onto the museum floor. They looked around to confirm this was Piltover and then quickly made their way out. The guard was still passed out as they left.

"I was serious about the family but I think we've done enough new things for today." Jinx nodded in agreement. "Yeah let's not act rash." Jinx said in a false tone. "Said no one ever." She finished. "Now come on let's go start thinking of names!" Shaco shook his head and grinned. "I don't know what our kids will be like but it'll definitely be one crazy family."


End file.
